Vongola Daycare
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: The lion meets the tuna who's being adored by many. Pervert pineapple stalker, dangerous skylark, and a pervert principle. It's about how the lion meets a certain tuna in a daycare and bam, tuna got another stalker. Oh how will the tuna survive around carnivores? AllX27 Please vote!
1. The Vongola

**THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'ED AND FIXED**

**AND DON'T WORRY, CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UPDATED IN NO TIME AFTER IT'S BETA'ED! **

**A/U: My first KHR fanfiction. Please go easy on me! I"m begging you! If you do I'll treat you sweets! *lol***

**Pairing: Mainly GX27 but there's AllX27**

**Disclaim: I do not own the wonderful creation of Akira Amano-sama. If I do, I'll be putting more, I mean MORE gayness in it *is currently running for dear life from being shot by the great Reborn-sama***

**Thanks: Thanks to C:Vayaella7 who beta'ed all the chapters~ Thanks for your hard work!**

* * *

The weather today is great. Clear blue sky, white fluffy clouds and shinning warm sun. And a certain normal, almost, NORMAL, daycare in Nanimori named _Vongola Daycare_, is having the normal day like usual. People who walk past the daycare would always stop for a while to take a peak of what's going on inside it. Neighbours are used to the chaos and craziness.

"Tsuuunnaaaaaaa!" a voice echoed near the neighbourhood.

"H-HIIIEEEEE" and there's our beloved tuna's panic voice.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is currently running for his dear life around the daycare while dodging bullets that's aiming for him.

"Tsuna! Where is my espresso?!" the man with a fedora shouted as he chase the brunette down without breaking a sweat. "I told you didn't I?! We just ran out of espresso because Lambo spilled the rest! And why am I being nagged? I'm not in charge of being your servant; I'm just a teacher in a daycare!" Tsuna answered. He's been running non-stop for more than 20 minutes and he's getting tired. Besides, the daycare will be opening the gates for children to come in about 10 minutes. Not long after he reached the main gates, his legs gave in.

Panting as he leaned against the wall, ready to greet the kids with a warm smile yet tired face. Tsuna looked but failed to spot a man in suit, so he sighed in relief. At 8:00 in the morning, he opened the gates.

" J-Jyuudaime!" with that call, Tsuna recognised who it is. There is only one person who calls him that.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, you are always on time like usual" the brunet smiled and gave the silver haired a pat on the head. Gokudera Hayato has always be one of his favourite students in the daycare. He's polite, well at least in front of Tsuna, helpful and always following Tsuna like a loyal dog. But he always causes trouble wherever he is. He even picked a fight with elementary kids before. The reason he called him 'Jyuudaime' because he's the tenth person who saved him from trouble. "I'm willing to do anything for Jyuudaime! Even giving up my life!" the six years old said proudly. "G-Gokudera-kun! Please don't joke around like that" Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Ahahaha, Tuna-sensei is freaking out now 'Dera" and here comes the carefree baseball-lover.

"Stop calling Jyuudaime so freely and don't call my name like that! I told you I hate nicknames except if Jyuudaime's the one!" Gokudera shouted at the raven and took out something that he called 'dynamites'.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Don't play with fireworks here! It's dangerous!" Tsuna tried to stop him.

"I-If it's what Jyuudaime wanted..." and it worked.

"I'll bite you to death if you continue to crowd here" all attention turns towards the owner of the voice.

"H-Hibari-san!" And the chaos almost starts.

"You wanna pick a fight with me?!" said man pulled his dynamites out again.

"Tsuna-sensei, morning" a five year old said behind the dangerous skylark. "A-Ah! Alaude-kun! Hibari walked you to the daycare today, how nice" our poor tuna tried to change the conversation and gave the two siblings his famous smile. And of course, all of them blushed. Alaude knows that his big brother, Hibari Kyouya, won't be so nice to walk him to the daycare if a certain brunet's not here. "Hn" was all Hibari said before walking off to maintain the peace of his beloved Nanimori High School.

"Ah let's go inside. It's kinda hot to stand under the sun" Tsuna then lead the children towards the building. He was about to enter too, but stopped when he felt something tugging the edge of his blue apron. "T-Tsuna-sensei" a timid voice echoed Tsuna's ears but he could barely hear it. "Chrome-chan, good morning". The girl was about to say 'good morning' but was interrupted by two males. "Kufufufuf/Nufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun~" the voices said in unison. Ah, the pineapple and watermelon is here. "Mukuro-kun, Daemon-kun, good morning to you too"

"No morning kiss? Hmm…" the teenager said as he leaned forward closer to the tuna. "Mukuro-kun, I'll appreciate it if you don't act this way in front of the children" Tsuna said calmly, already used to the pineapple's pervert behaviour. "Mukuro-nii should shoo off and gave up on my prey" Daemon said and waved his tiny hand on Mukuro. "That's not very nice, Daemon-chan" the owner of the mismatched eyes tried to knock his little brother on the head but failed. "Oh? You wanna fight, little watermelon?" and he has his trident ready and so does the little boy with his scythe.

"W-Well then, Chrome-chan, I don't want you to watch such a violence action... S-So you can go to your class first" Tsuna then pushed the one eyed girl inside. "Nufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, don't leave me behind" and so, the pineapple was ignored by the tuna. Mukuro then went to sulk in his Pineapple Corner for a while before walking off to his school, Kokuyo High.

And this is how Tsuna, a 26 years old brunet, occupation, a teacher of the Vongola daycare, starts his life every day. He thought that his life will repeat itself, nothing particular will happen in anyway.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"G-Giotto-nii..." a blonde sobbed, clinging on the jacket.

"Oh come on Dino, you'll be fine in the daycare. Besides, you don't want to make grandpa feel disappointed because Dino's a coward" the older teased his brother.

"N-No! D-Dino is not a coward! Dino is brave!" the smaller one protested. His head proudly tilt high even though his legs' shaking.

Giotto sighed at his brother's reaction. He followed his stepmother and brother to Japan by Timoteo's request. And now, Giotto's the new boss of the Vongola Company in Japan.

"You must be the transfer student" a voice said. The two blonde then turned their heads on a certain man in black suit and fedora. "Dino Cavallone, and nice to meet you again, Giotto De Vongola, grandsons of Timoteo?" he asked and is answered with a nod from Giotto. "Well then, Dino will be in your ca-" before the blonde could finish his words; a loud explosion started the trio.

"J-Jyuudaime! I apologize for making another hole in the wall!" someone said in the smoke, followed by coughing.

"G-Gokudera-kun! How many times do I have to tell you, not to use your fireworks or even fight in the class! U-Uwaahh! Daemon-kun! Where are you touching me?!" another said panicking.

"Ahahahaha, Tuna-sensei is going to be in trouble with the hole! I wonder what punishment will the principle give this time~"

"I will gladly take the blame for you Jyuudaime!"

"It is your fault in the first place to the EXTREME!"

"O-Onii-chan! Don't be so straight forward!"

"O-Okay! Don't panic, now all of you, get out of the class and play in the playground while waiting for the smoke to clear."

And with that, all the children rushed out screaming and laughing. The man in suit just smirked and grinned evilly. "I will make this time's punishment...Pleasurable...Dame-Tsuna" he said to himself. But a certain blonde heard him. Not long after the children came out, a brunet appeared out of the smoke, coughing but almost choked when he saw Reborn.

"R-Reborn! T-This is clearly not my fault!"

"Oh yes it is, to me"

While the two argue about punishments, the blonde's sky blue eyes never leave's the tuna. Really, who could have after seeing a beautiful creature came out. His eyes examine him carefully. Big brown eyes, soft fluffy looking hair, weird feminine figure for a boy to have. And the apron looks good on him, if he's wearing nothing but the apron. With that thought, Giotto almost has a nosebleed for imagining the brunet in an apron saying 'Eat me'. He would love to stay and stare at him all day but works waiting for him.

"W-Well then Reborn, I'll leave Dino in your care. I'll be going now…"

* * *

**Alaude, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Daemon, Dino, Lambo,Chrome is four-six years old while Mukuro and Hibari's 17. Reborn is in a form of adult here. Giotto is 24 while Tsuna is 26.**

**Please as always, R&R**


	2. Perverts

**Heeeeyyyy Koi here**

**Sorry for the late updaaaattteee please don't kill me! Spare my precious lifeee! *dies***

**Well I'll fixed that up and the number 1 I will be preferring Kindergarten, if any of you protested, I'll change it to your liking, maybe. Half of the building is the daycare and the other half's kindergarten ... ah whatever.**

**And thanks for all your offers to be my beta reader~ XDD I'm surprised that someone really offered to me. But I got myself one so I don't really need another one.. except if I need an emergency Beta.. or a second..? Ah what am I thinking?**

**Disclaim: I do not own the characters of KHR just the story. If I do, I would have put Tsuna in a sexy bunny clothes and surrounded with wolfs... *is being chased by Natsu***

* * *

After the whole was covered by a cloth and will be repaired after school ends, the children went back to their respective places. Tsuna sighed for the 50th time for that day and looked to a blonde. His big brown innocently eyes staring at him, causing his small body to shake slightly. The older male couldn't help but imagined the kid as a small weak animal. Slowly, he knelt down to him and smiled brightly.

"You must be Dino-kun. I am Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna-sensei" he reached his hand out; trying to gain the small boy's trust. Dino was unsure at first but took his hand in the end. "T-Tuna-sensei…" he mumbled. But Tsuna doesn't really care about the nickname he received much, but he was used to it. "Dino-kun, if you have any problems or anyone bullying you, come to me okay? I'll help you" he received a small nod as an answer. "So, are you ready to meet your new friends?" but the child did not respond. Tsuna then stood up with a blonde clinging on his right leg and opened the door. The classroom that was once filled with children's laughter and cries disappeared immediately.

"Good morning class!" Tsuna greeted them cheerfully as he walked in.

"Good morning, Tsuna/Tuna-sensei!" all the children greeted back, but their eyes locked onto the stranger that's clinging on to their precious teacher. The brunette claps his hand together to get their attention. "Now class, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Dino Cavallone. Please be nice and give him a warm welcome" and all of them nodded. He patted Dino's back gently who looks like he's going to cry any minute because of the attention he's getting. Tsuna gives him a smile, like a mother gives their child. "Dino, you'll be sitting next to Kyoko-chan, is that alright?"

* * *

~Time Skip~

It's only been a week since Dino arrived and he has already gotten in the black list of the bad kids.

"Hey! I know your family's rich so you must have a lot of money! And now I'm telling you to give it to us already!" Mochida, an eight years old elementary from the school next to the kindergarten said. He and his three friends cornered up Dino at the back of the building. Apparently, they skipped class and were lazying around in the kindergarten ground until they saw the poor Dino came with a dustbin in his hand. Dino was helping Tsuna cleaning the class after school; well, since Giotto said he'll be late to pick him up, so he doesn't really mind. Besides, he wanted to spend more time with the adorable and kind teacher. The younger male panicked, tears gathering up threatening to fall. His voice was lost in such a situation. Unfortunately, the raven's losing his passion.

"Not talking eh? Are you mute? If you are, let me heal you with my punch!" Dino did nothing but closed his eyes and waited for the punch to touches his skin. He waited for a moment... any moment... annnyyyyy... Ah he gave up and opened his eyes to see the senior's wrist being gripped by a hand.

Tsuna.

"Mochida-san, you do know you're now having your last period class in school" said the brunette. Dino eyes wide open when he saw a tint of sunset orange glowed in his teacher's brown eyes. Mochida tried to struggle out of the tight grip but failed.

"That hurts! Release me!" he shouted and when he looked back to his friends, they're gone. They betrayed him at the worst moment. "I'm afraid I can't do that Mochida-san. You need to be punished for your behaviour. You have been warned" True, this was the third time he was caught by the same teacher. First time, he was messing with some certain silver haired and a raven. Second, he disturbed the peace while Alaude was having a nap. And now this.

"T-Tuna-sensei!" Dino cried and clings on his leg, like usual. The brunette used his free hand and patted him, trying to calm him down. "Now, now, follow me Mochida" he called and dragged the unwilling boy to his office.

* * *

After sending Mochida back to school and reported him, Tsuna sat on the sofa in the office with a sleeping blonde on his lap. 'He must be very tired' he thought. Not long after the clock struck 4, footsteps could be heard and the door banged open. There stood another blonde with beautiful sapphire blue eyes, wearing a white suit and black tie loosened.

"Dino I'm sorry I'm late ple-" but he was silent with a 'shhh' of the teacher. A finger on his lips.

"Are you Dino Cavallone's guardian?" and he nodded. "I am his step-brother, Giotto de Vongola" he walked closer and looked at his sleeping brother. Oh how he wished he could sleep on his laps to- Giotto mentally slapped himself for thinking that. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but please, call me Tsuna"

"Thank you for taking care of my little brother. And I am sorry for having you wait for me to pick him up until this late"

"N-No it's fine I don't mind!"

* * *

**~A Couple Days Passed~**

Tsuna was a bit late than the time he usually comes to the kindergarten. After he reached the kindergarten, he was greeted by two teenagers fighting in front of the gate with two children at the side watching.

"H-Hibari-san…Mukuro-san…W-What are you guys doing?" he stuttered, trying to get the two to stop. And it's a mystery that it worked. "Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro cheered and ran towards the brunette's side. He was about to jump on him but kicked aside by a small figure. "Nufufufu, perverts should leave Tsunayoshi-kun alone" was all the melon head said before clinging onto Tsuna. "Kufufufu" dark aura surrounded him "Do you wish to die by my hand, little brother?" he glared, said child only grinned "Oh how unlucky for me to have such a brother" And that's how the staring contest started between a pineapple and a melon. Chrome just stood there watching.

"Hn, omnivore" greeted the great lord of Namimori. Tsuna just sweat drop at the scene. He was about to enter the school ground but stopped when a hand shoved something to his chest. Blinking in confuse, he looked at Hibari. And here he was standing in front of him flushed. It was then he realized the thing that Hibari shoved was a well wrapped box with a tint of chocolate smell. _'Could it be…?_' our tuna thought in panic.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsunayoshi."

It was the day that Tsuna hated the most of all the days of the year.

And the worst day just started.

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Come here Dino-chan~" Giotto said as he tried to pull Dino away from the brunette. The smaller blonde just groaned. The half-asleep Dino now hands gripping onto the collarless shirt of his teacher tightly. Tsuna's now panicking that the shirt would rip.

"Oh come on Dino! Release your grip already!"

"No! Dino...wants. Tuna-sensei!" he cried out sleepily. Giotto sighed; his arms that wrapped around his younger brother tighten and pulled him harder.

_Rip!_

Was the sound that Tsuna, for now, was scared that would echo in his ears. His sky blue shirt's now torn, showing his tanned torso. Giotto froze; his eyes just couldn't stop staring at the brunette's body that's yearning to be touched. Tsuna flushed and tried to cover his exposed skin with his hands, and Giotto was awake from his little pervert fantasy. What he didn't notice was Dino's grip has been released. Without thinking twice, the blonde put the youngest male on the sofa and stripped his white jacket.

"W-Wha-" Tsuna was surprised that the jacket was thrown to him. Before he could protest, Giotto's already reached the exit with Dino in his arms. "J-Just return it tomorrow" .The blonde could hear a soft 'thank you'.

After he was out of the building and handed Dino to Romario, droplets of red fell to his expensive suite. "G-Giotto-san! Your nose is bleeding!" Romario panicked but was waved away by his boss. With one hand holding a handkerchief to his nose, he sighed. Oh what a pervert he was. And he was half hard already!

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ Oh right, here's the response to the reviews:**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia : Sorry but I can't change it. Well, I got this really bad interest in older uke. Sorry!**

**Sunshineandmoonlight : Yup, almost all the character in KHR will make they're way to the stage!**

**All: OHH MIII GOODD Thank you for some who offered to help me beta this story! Its very kind of you but I got one and I don't think I need another for this story. But still, I am crying tears of joy and almost flooded my home town because of it. THANK YOU!**

**And so, as always. R&R and I won't promise that I'll be able to update it fast..**


	3. Valentine War I

**HEY! Koi here! Miss me? Well I'm just going to tell you guys I can only post a chapter a month for every stories. But Since the holiday's on the way, I'm going to update faster in the future. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows. I love you guys so much! I'll reply the reviews after the story. **

**Now, enjoy The Valentine War I!  
**

**WARNING: THIS IS A BL STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN STILL TURN BACK. **

**Disclaim: I do not own this awesome creation of Amano-sama. Just the story**

**Beta'ed by: The lovely beta! Thank you! clvhitter**

* * *

**VALENTINE WAR I**

**Valentine's Day**...Let's add thunderstorms and rain in the background shall we?

The brunet never thought that this day would come so fast. The day he likes to call dooms day. Why you ask? You're about to find out.

Tsuna was walking towards the office with one hand holding his work bag, another was a paper bag filled with chocolates. One of them was a purple wrapped box of chocolate that's from Hibari, five from Mukuro, another five from Daemon and one from Chrome which Tsuna thought 'it's cute.' Hers was wrapped messily, very obvious that she tried to wrap it herself. Then there's kisses and even kiss marks on him. One on the left neck, bitten by non other than the skylark. Another on the right from a certain pineapple. Two small kisses on his left and right cheeks from Daemon and Chrome. Alaude? He disappeared for some reason.

"Here, let me help" a male said behind Tsuna and slide the door open.

"A-Ah thanks.." when he turned around, he froze. "G-Giotto-san.. W-What are you doing here…I mean in here" the tuna turned around completely to take a good look at the blonde. Giotto was wearing the same white expensive suit like always.

"I'm here to see someone" he gave Tsuna his best smile that melted every women and men to his feet. And of course, it didn't work on him.

"I see. Would you like to come in and have some tea? Class won't be starting for 30 minutes." he walked into the office and puts his items on the table. Tsuna turned back to Giotto and was answered with a nod. Then Giotto went to the couch to have a sit. "Mind if I ask who are you seeing?" Tsuna was not the busybody type but he was curious. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Giotto gulped his non existed salive down to his throat, getting ready to say something that will change his life forever. He was not gay. Yup, _was_. And he never thought that this day would come and was hoping that his plan will work.

"I'm he-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII" said someone from the hallway. All Tsuna could do was panic. _'T-They're here! Why now?! Why here?!'_ he thought to himself. Giotto just stared at the poor brunet panicking and tilt his head in confuse. Then the door was banged open and door met floor. Tsuna will have to pay for the repair again. "VOII! YOU STUPID BOSS, I FOUND THE TUNA!" a long silver haired man with a sword hanging around his waist said/shouted. And his head met with a bottle of wine. "THAT HURTS!" his silver coloured hair was mixed with red wine and his own blood.

"Shut up trash" before the duo in the office could even blink, the man was sent flying towards the window and landed outside. Great, more payment for the repair. Tsuna just sighed and turned his head back to the door. Tanned skin with a handsome yet scary looks that can scare anyone to wet their pants stares at the tuna, arms crossed with his jacket hanging over his shoulder.

" Xanxus…Can you not destroy things in kindergarten every time you come and visit?"

"Don't order me around, scum" '_I don't even dare to!'_ Tsuna mentally said.

"Ushishishi, we're here to pick up our princess~" dirty blonde boy with a tiara on his head appeared behind the scary looking man.

"Bel-sempai, you're in the way. Move, I can't see Tsu-chan..." states Fran

"VOOOIIII HOW DARE YOU KICKED ME ON THE BUTT?!" the injured man shouted outside the window, pointing at his boss.

"S-Squalo, your head's bleeding..." Tsuna said in worry, being the mother-like he was, he helped Squalo get back into the office and made him sit on the couch opposite side of the long forgotten Giotto and took out the first-aid kit. Xanxus then walked into the room without care and leaned on the wall. As Tsuna treated the loud mouth, the group filled the room.

"Tsu-chan, it's good to see you again~" Lussuria said as he leaned and gave a surprise kiss on Tsuna's cheek, with earned glares from everyone. Tsuna just blushes.

"L-Lussuria-nee, y-you don't have to do that!"

"Oh I can't help it~ It's my greeting~" When Tsuna finished treating Squalo, Giotto was finally noticed. "Oh, and who is this handsome young man?" Lussuria said as he licks his lips, others just shivered at the thought of what's the gay planning in his mind.

"Ah right, this is Giotto. A brother of one of my students." said person smiled as he stood up.

"Hello, my name's Giotto de Vongola. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh such a gentlemen he is!" Lussuria waved his hand another covering his mouth as he giggled. The tuna finally remembered something.

"Ah right, why brings you guys here from Italy so suddenly?"

"Ushishishi, glad you asked~" the self-proclaimed prince clapped his hands and two humans that looked like the Varia's bodyguard entered the room holding a large box in each of their arms. The two were smartly dressed in black and white and sunglasses. Even though they're clothed but could still see the hard muscles built under them. "We're here to give you our Valentine's presents~ Our boss ordered us to buy something but we have no idea what you like so we bought the whole flavour!" one of the bodyguard opened the box revealed expensive looking sweets, making Tsuna's jaw opened.

"A-All of them..? For me?!" the brunet took a step back "I-I can't finish a-all of them! Not even a year!" he told Xanxus. But the other male only stared at the smaller one hard and said "Then throw them away" "W-Wait I'll take them I'll take them!" not wanting to waste any food especially something that's expensive, he decided to share them to the children and teachers here. But then Levi came in.

"Boss, I am sorry to interfere but we have a meeting in an hour" the moustached man said. The group nodded and left except for Xanxus. Tsuna just stared at him in confused.

"Xanxus, do you need something? I'll go ge-" but he was cut by a pair of lips crashed into his own. The smaller males widen his eyes as so does the blonde who's been ignored again. By the time Tsuna woke up from his shock, Xanxus's was gone. His cheeks painted crimson red when he realized he'd been kissed. "X-Xanxuz! Do you have to do that every time you leave!" Giotto couldn't help but stand like a statue, frozen as a stone. Tsuna glanced to the clock that's hanging on the wall and gasped.

"U-Um I'm sorry Giotto but I have to go" Tsuna took his books and left the blonde alone in the room, still frozen.

* * *

"Good morning kids!" Tsuna said cheerfully and closed the door behind him. Before he could take another step, the children rushed and trapped him in a circle.

"Jyuudaime! Please accept my humble gift!" Gokudera waved a heart shaped box wrapped with red ribbon.

"Ahahaha, that's a girlish chocolate you have their Dera! Here Tuna-sensei, take mine too" a 4 inches small box was slipped into his apron's pocket.

"Hey hey! Get away from Jyuudaime!"

"No fair! Tuna-sensei will accept no one's chocolate except ours!" said a group of girls.

"Nufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun will not accept your low-quality chocolates of yours. He already had mine and Chrome so he doesn't need more"

"Don't call Jyuudaime's name as you like!" the silver haired took out his bombs

"Are you trying to start a fight with me, doggy?" and so does Daemon readying his scythe from out of nowhere.

The chaos began and Tsuna finally managed to escape from the group of kids. He sighed and stood up, dusting away the dirt on his clothes. Just when he was about to calm the children down, a hand groped on his butt, making him gasped.

"I'm disappointed to see how you take care of these wild human beings, Tsuna. If you love me to punish you, you can just say it" the man with fedora rubbed his hand against the other's butt. "I must say, I sometimes have these doubting thoughts of you being a boy. Are you sure you're not a girl with this round ass and small body?" Tsuna slapped the hand away

"I am positively 10000% sure that I am a boy!"

"Yes yes" Reborn waved his hand lazily as he exited the room. "Oh and Tsuna, clean the mess up"

The tuna look around the class, wondering what Reborn meant. The blackboard was now half and on the floor with footprints, the paint of the wall on the left side looked like it just received an explosive with the black marks- which it did. Daemon and Gokudera at the side of the room fighting each other with illegal weapons that a normal child should not have and Yamamoto just laugh it off watching the fight with Ryohei. The other kids had already ran outside the room, not wanting to get involved.

"D-Daemon...G-Gokudera..." the brunet gripped his fist tightly. Oh how chaos loves his company.

* * *

"Giotto? Giioootttooo-san!" after cleaning up the mess Tsuna returned to the office to get the first-aid kit and to put the chocolates on his table but to find the blonde's still there, the same position as the time when Tsuna had left him. The Vongola boss just wouldn't move.

"Maybe he needs a kiss to wake him up? Just like Aurora and Snow White!" suggests Kyoko, who had followed Tsuna after offering him to carry the boxes of sweets to the office.

"Really? Maybe he's just too tired to move" the brunet just shrugged.

"Aw come on, Tsuna-sensei. Try kissing him. Maybe he'll wake up. It'll work, promise!" Kyoko giggled innocently. On the outside you'll see nothing but a cute innocent angel of her but oh how wrong you are if you know what's in her mind. Even though she's a kid but her mind's mature enough.

"Well.. A kiss wouldn't hurt me" so Tsuna leaned and gave the other a peck on the lips. Giotto felt the hotness on his lips and regained his conscious but only to find an adorable boy kissing him on the lips. After the boy pulled away, Giotto felt like he'll melt to the ground anytime. Automatically, his legs took off from and out of the room. The two just stared.

"See, I told you it'll work."

* * *

**OMAKE!**

After Giotto had came running out of the building, Romario rushed to his side.

Romario was about to ask why his boss was in there for more than one hour when he saw red stained his white suite "Giotto-san! You're having nosebleed again! Your face's red and you're losing a lot of blood!" then he turned to the other "Quick! Drive him to the hospital! Now!"

* * *

**So how's it? I hope that the reviews will go up to 50. If it does then I will post the next chapter in.. a week!**

**And for the replies!:**

**Slyvia-san : Ahaha, well I might put more 1827 for the future chapters! So please look forward to it!**

**All: Thank you for taking your time to review this story! **

**Well if you guys have ideas keep them open! I don't mind reading them and I might use it for further chapters!**

**As usual, R&R! I'm looking forward to read your reviews!**


	4. Valentine War II

**Please don't skip this A/N X3:**

**Hey!~ Koi here! Well thanks for taking your time reading my story. I know I put this as G27 but I don't think I can decide Tsuna with any of the characters! It's too hard XC Well I'll let you readers to decide! I'm going to put a poll so make sure to go and vote them! **

**Oh and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me. I would love to read your ideas and I might add it in! **

**(Okay you can skip this worthless A/N) I'm so happy when I saw some readers find this hilarious! Well hope that you would keep reading this!**

**As for the readers who read the rest of my stories especially "When Tuna Escaped From Skylark" I'll be updating SLOWER due to the exam that's coming up in.. one month and I can't afford to fail any of the subjects. Well wish me luck! The replies will be after the story!**

**Well I'm so addicted to Metamorcy's stories of R27 that I loved this pairing as much as 1827 and 6927~ Her stories are all so interesting!**

**WARNING: Do I have to repeat? Ah too lazy to**

**DISCLAIM: Never own the great sexy characters**

**Big thanks to: khrG27lover for beta'ing this story~**

* * *

**Valentine War II**

The war was exhausting, drained most of Tsuna's energy. No matter how many times he fought in that war to keep his virginity, he can never get used to it. Yes, he's still a virgin even though he's in mid-twenty.

Valentines is suppose to be celebrated with your loved ones, but not for Tsuna. He went straight to his home. The brunet doesn't want to risk his life to 'accidentally' bump into someone he knows or there will be more chocolates. The daycare was closed and most of the chocolates he received he gave it to the teachers and the parents. It would be such a waste to just throw them away. Well _most_ of the chocolates.

Tsuna decided to keep a chocolate from Xanxus. It was in the box with the others but with a note sticking to it written _'Eat only this one, trash'_. It was obvious that Xanxus knew that he'll give away the others. Mukuro and Hibari's; well Tsuna tried giving them away once, the person he he gave it to ended up in the hospital. In the end their chocolates came back to him and appeared the next morning in his fridge. The ones the children gave him, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to give them away, since they went to all the trouble to get him the chocolates.

The brunet closed the door of his apartment behind him, before taking of his shoes. There's nothing fancy in it, but it feels cozy which is the way Tsuna likes it. Cozy and comfy, a feeling like home. He moved here 2 years ago after is mother suddenly went on a trip around the world with his father, right after he graduated from university. His father recommended him to work in the daycare, they packed all his belongings and rented an apartment for him before he even knew it.

After putting down his bag on the couch he went into the kitchen, trying to fit the chocolates in his fridge. He was not expecting someone standing right behind him and screamed when a warm yet cold hand touched his ass.

"Do you really have to scream with that high-pitch voice of yours?" a familiar voice said. '_T-That murderous tone-!'_

"R-Reborn?!" he then turned 180 degree to face the man. "W-What are you doing here?" '_And how the hell did you get in?!'_ Tsuna thought as he look at the man in horror. It's not that Reborn never broke into his house before. The man stole his double key. But Tsuna changed the lock! 'How can he still get in?!'

"I'm good in picking locks, Dame-Tsuna" the man with fedora casually said as he opened the fridge again, taking out a piece of cake laying innocently on the plate. _'H-He's reading my mind again! And that's my favourite caramel cake!'_

"It's easy to read you like an open book. Your face shows them all. And do you have any problem with me eating your cake~?" the smile was more like a lunatic's smile before killing someone. The tuna knew better to say 'no' or 'yes'. Who's stupid enough to say 'no' to THE Reborn anyway?

"P-Please you may e-eat it" he stuttered trying not to scream at the smile plastered on the older man's face. And with that, Reborn went for the seat on the dinning room and started to enjoy the pastry. "W-What are you doing here anyway?" he finally managed to ask again, standing beside the black haired man.

"Ah yes" Reborn placed the fork and left the half eaten cake on the table before carrying Tsuna on his shoulder like a sack of potato. The brunet squeaked and held on to the other.

"W-What are you doin-?!" he was dropped on something soft.. his couch? His back against the soft couch and it sank with another's weight. Reborn's climbing on top of him, pinning him on the couch with no escape. Even if it does, it's no use trying to escape from him. He's THE Reborn after all. A hand of his beside Tsuna's head to maintain his balance with a knee just below the poor tuna's clothed member.

"I'm giving you my Valentine's present, Dame-Tsuna" his voice had became deep and seductive, sending shivers down the brunet's spine. Reborn took out something square and small wrapped and unwrapped it with ease before putting the item into his mouth. "Now open wide~" and his lips crashed to Tsuna's soft one.

It was such a sudden attack that made Tsuna gasped and he parted his lips. Reborn took the chance and slipped his tongue into his cavern along with something rolling with his tongue. _C-Caramel chocolate..?_ Tsuna could taste the sweet in his mouth along with the others tongue. A hint of coffee mixed with the chocolate. He moaned between the lips and louder each time when the knee pressed between his legs. His eyes half closed due to the sensation and milky skin of his cheeks flushed. He was about to give in before something struck him. _M-My virginity will be gone if I don't fight back! But who am I kidding?! This is Reborn who's attacking me!' _Tsuna gasped again when a hand slid under his shirt to his chest. The hand moved closer to his nipple an-

"Tsunayoshi ! Are you home kora~?" a bang echoed the house meaning that the door was kicked open, hard.

Thanking and praying silently in his heart that the intruder got in time and just annoyed the most dangerous man. Reborn's annoyed. He was just about to make a certain lamb his and that brainless human stepped in.

"Tsunayoshi, kora! Don't play hide and seek with me" the intruder shouted again. Reborn got up and Tsuna quickly sat up. He's now loading the gun with murderous aura leaking out of him.

"Ah Tsunayoshi are you here, kora?"

"Looks like someone just made a big mistake" _click;_ the trigger is pulled.

"R-Reborn calm down! I don't want anyone dying in my house!"

"Don't worry, I'll get someone to clean up the body"

"T-That's not the problem here!"

"There you are Tsunayo- Ah, Reborn you're here t-"

And now Tsuna's in another war.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Hibari's walking his little brother to the daycare on this special day, with Hibird resting on his head. Today he'll give the omnivore a hint of his feeling towards him. He hated to show his emotions to weaklings, but somehow that tuna made his way into his heart with just that smile of his. What a good mood he's in... not. It's still early to say that he is.

"Oya oya, looks like the skylark's here too" ah the pineapple herbivore's here too. The raven haired boy glares at him with hatred. "Well Fukurou look, it's your best friend Hibird~" It seems that Mukuro himself had taken his owl with him today. It was settling itself on his shoulder. Funny, an owl in such a bright day. Purple haired pointed to the fluffy bird on the other's head "I do know you _love_ to play with him, right Fukurou?" Which makes Hibari's hands twitch.

In just a blink of an eye, the mortal enemies were in combat. Their pets knew better than staying on their masters and glared at each other while flying in the air. Weapons hitting each other could be heard and the children standing away from the chaos to prevent from getting injuries. It didn't take long for the two birds to follow their masters and start fighting each other. A small fluffy yellow I-don't-know-what-species bird fighting a white owl in the daylight.

Nature doesn't work anymore.

TBC

* * *

**What do you think? One of the reader reviewed .. (I don't know in which story but not in this. Bad memories. I have amnesia B)) said she's wondering if Hibari and Mukuro's fighting, will their pets too? And I just have to put it in this story!**

**Replies:**

**mikurashi: Grazie per aver letto la mia storia! Mi piacerebbe di usare Google e capito un po '. Grazie per la revisione!**

**Guest: well Tsuna is THE oblivious tuna of course he's kind enough to share his kiss! I mean, he's the kind and caring character~**

**ezcap1st: Well I find it amusing to make Reborn the pervert one. Sorry! XD**

**Buio Pesto della Nevoso Cielo: Buahaha~ I found there's only a little X27 and so I thought "Why don' put a little X27 here? I'm too lazy to make a oneshot of them" X3 and of course the Varia loves him! Its All27 after all~**

**All: Thanks for taking your time to read this~**


End file.
